<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tharapy by Craveforthegrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934219">Tharapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave'>Craveforthegrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thara FUCKS. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, minor daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thara had been cursed with the ability to read people’s thoughts from a young age, and at first, he had not realised these were things locked away from the outside world to see. As he grew up he learnt to quieten the loud ramblings of stranger’s minds to a hushed whisper, and the images of fears, anxieties and desire flooding into his brain as he walked down busy streets were now mere blurs. </p>
<p>This patient though, no matter how many mental barriers Thara puts up, he seems to shatter them all, and it makes it incredibly difficult for Thara to do his job. The constant onslaught of mental images, it makes his temperature rise and his hands clench. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Frong might just finally push the Doctor over the edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thara FUCKS. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tharapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Using cool plot devices purely for horny reasons?<br/>It's more likely than you think..</p>
<p>(Might have loosely drawn inspiration from Mystic Pop-Up bar, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thara had been cursed with the ability to read people’s thoughts from a young age, and at first, he had not realised these were things locked away from the outside world to see. As he grew up he learnt to quieten the loud ramblings of stranger’s minds to a hushed whisper, and the images of fears, anxieties and desire flooding into his brain as he walked down busy streets were now mere blurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite helpful while studying to be a doctor, though. Some patients are filled with too much stubborn pride to realise the information he asks of them is to help them, and not to cast judgement. So, he has to let his mental barriers down, and hope he finds the information he needs just give them a little push in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This patient though, no matter how many mental barriers Thara puts up, he seems to shatter them all, and it makes it incredibly difficult for Thara to do his job. The constant onslaught of mental images, it makes his temperature rise and his hands clench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what seems to be the problem this time, Mr. Korawit Kankun?” Thara asked, in a leveled tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you can call me Frong, Doctor Thara..” the boy replies, as he spreads his legs a little wider on the chair, messing with the collar of his colourfully patterned button down shirt, exposing a little more collarbone. He lets out a sigh, “Well Doc, I’ve just been having a lot of trouble..” he bucks his hips ever so slightly “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> lately, you know?” Frong holds his gaze like he’s issuing him a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? And why is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the words leave Thara’s mouth, he instantly regrets them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A soft, pale sweaty expanse of a torso bucks up, and there’s slender fingers trailing up to gather a dark pert nipple between a thumb and index finger, with a soft gasp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara thinks he almost caught the hint of a smirk appearing on Frong’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat and rolls his chair closer to his desk, trying to use it as a barrier between him and his patient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, have a lot on my mind lately, Doc.. just </span>
  <em>
    <span>endless </span>
  </em>
  <span>thoughts that keep me up at night..” Frong drawls out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The other hand snakes down his abdomen, to wrap loosely around a leaking cock, tugging it rather lazily, as the smooth legs spread wide, to reveal an obnoxiously pink dildo, nestled deep between their cheeks. The hand releases the cock in favour of travelling further down to pull on the end of the toy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara starts to shift uncomfortably on his seat, feeling himself start to twitch in his pants. This patient is trying to goad him into breaking, and he won’t do it. He’s not going to abandon his professionalism for this bratty little twink sitting before him with his legs spread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should speak to a therapist about this, I can refer you to a good one if you’d like.” Thara says calmly, trying to fight his voice from cracking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but Doc, I’m not sure that’s the kind of therapy I need..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The toy is slowly pulled almost all the way out of the lube slicked hole with a whimper at the loss, before it’s pushed slowly all the way back in, gradually picking up the pace, suddenly the image pans out, until the whole body is visible, the squirming body belongs to his patient. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Frong’s hands ghosting his nails over those abused nipples.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Frong’s hole getting fucked by that dildo he has his hand wrapped around the end of as his cock bounces, leaking with precum against his stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have all these images and scenes he’s flooded Thara’s brain with unconsciously, been him the whole time? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frong slams the dildo in as far as it can go and moans out “Doctor Thara..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor’s head flies, eyes wide open to meet Frong’s gaze, he has a sultry look in his eyes. The beginnings of a smile on his lips as Thara’s mouth falls open a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a move to slowly rise from his chair, trailing his fingers along the desk as he makes his way to the other side, to stand behind the Doctor. Thara makes no effort to move away as Frong rests his hands on Thara’s shoulders, bending down to whisper into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need, is a little stress relief, Doc.. and you look a little tense, I think you might need some too..” Frong slides his hands down Thara’s chest, digging his nails in as he reaches his stomach, earning a small gasp from the other man. He pulls the shirt from the Doctor’s pants and starts to trail lines with his nails just above the hem of Thara’s trousers. “Tell me to stop, and you can prescribe me some paracetamol again and I’ll go, but if you don’t I will open your pants right now and see what my mouth has been missing out on all these past few visits.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His brain is attacked with the image of Frong, kneeling between his legs, his mouth stretched around most of Thara’s cock, as he stares into the Doctor’s eyes, trying to take the rest of him in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara lets out an audible moan, unable to hold back anymore. “Shall I take that as a yes then?” Frong whispers into his ear, biting his lobe as he pulls away, seeing Thara nod, he undoes his button, teasing the zipper all the way down, watching as the bulge is free of the confines of Thara’s trousers. “Mmmm, that’s still too many layers, don’t you think? I can’t see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re going to make me when it’s still under those boxers” Frong teases, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of the Doctor’s boxers, pulling them down his thighs a little, along with his trousers. Thara’s cock finally bounces free, much to Frong’s delight. He lets out a moan as he sees the size. “Hnnng, Doctor, I’m going to need a thorough prostate examination before my </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I’m not feeling very patient today Doc, so maybe you’re just going to have to be a good teacher and direct me where my fingers need to go, you can keep me quiet with your cock while I do it if you want..” Frong moans out the words as he licks a stripe down Thara’s neck. Thara’s head falls back as he groans at the proposition the younger boy just made. He never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was where it would lead, but he can’t find it in him to complain. If he said he hadn’t thought about his patient once or twice on occasion, kneeling before him, or spread on the examination table, he would be lying. Every time Frong came in for a seemingly menial reason, he came wearing more and revealing clothes, shirts with tauntingly thin fabric, his nipples goading Thara to look. Pants that seemed to get tighter on each visit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, there was the endless supply of images of thrusting, licking, moaning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to think Frong was consciously aware of what he was funnelling into the Doctor’s brain..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could explore that theory any further, his mind had skidded to a halt, while he had let his mind wander, Frong had made his way around the swivel chair, unbuckling his own belt, pulling the zip of his trousers down. Sliding them down his legs along with his underwear. The same cock supplied in Thara’s thoughts bobbing free. “Doc, as a medical professional, you’re going to have to prescribe me something to ease the way..” Frong teases. Thara snaps out of his daze and looks to the drawer of his desk, “There’s some medical lubricant in the third drawer on the right.. It’s in a blue bottle.” He chokes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frong returns a minute later, after some digging. “Condoms too? Is this your personal supply? Do you do this for all your patients Doctor Thara?” getting on his knees in front of him, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and letting it fall off his shoulders. Squeezing lube onto his fingers, and reaching behind himself, Frong starts to circle his hole, as he inches closer and lowers himself to reach the tip of Thara’s cock with his lips. He wraps a hand around the base of the Doctor’s cock and starts to lick over the head. Wrapping his lips around the tip, slowly inching his way down taking more of him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you let any of your other patients wrap their mouth around your cock, as they finger themselves open for you? Do you let them sit on your cock and have them filled until their split open by how big and thick you are, Doctor?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, he knows. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara moans out loud, bucking his hips, pulling back when he hears the boy before him choking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry, oh god..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep going, fuck my mouth while I fuck my fingers until there’s spit dribbling down my lips. I want you to wreck me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Frong.. I won’t be able to last long enough to be inside you if I do that.. Baby, you’re gonna have to ease off a little if you’re going to want me to fuck you..” Thara pleaded as he bucked his hips again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, he seemed to heed the warning, and the suction eased off to just lazy licks from the head to the base. “Don’t worry Doc, I’m almost ready for four fingers, you’re so big I need a little extra prep..” He moans out “Mmmmm there we go, but I’ve been practicing, with bigger toys, so I’m ready to take you.. It’s never enough though. I need to feel the real thing. I need to feel you in me, around me. I don’t want to be able to walk straight as I walk out of this office..” Frong whimpers as he pushes down on his fingers again. “Okay, I’m ready” Frong sighs at the sudden loss and he pulls his fingers out of his ass, and stands up, grabbing the condom behind him on the table and ripping it open with his teeth. “Safety first, isn’t that right Doctor?” He purrs as he rolls the latex down Thara’s cock. “Hnng, We should probably lock the door..” Thara lets out a light potest. “Really? You didn’t worry about that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had your cock down my throat and fingers in my ass? Relax, I locked it earlier.” Frong reassures him, as he makes his way onto the Doctor’s lap, grabbing the lube bottle to squeeze a little more on the Doctor’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frong grabs him by the base, guiding it into his hole, slowly sinking down. “Even with so much prep and practice, you’re so big..” As Frong reaches the base, perching in Thara’s lap, his head falls forward, burying his face in the Doctor’s neck, whimpering into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a minute to adjust to the size, steadying his breaths into Thara’s neck. Slowly starting to rise off his cock and grind back down, maintaining a slowly but forceful pace, punching moans out of himself and low grunts from the Doctor. “I want to feel more of you, I can’t reach from this angle.” Frong whines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Thara lifts him off his cock, urging him to stand as he pushes himself off the chair. He flips Frong around to face the desk, bending him over it, pushing his legs a little further apart as he guides his cock back to his hole. Teasing it at his entrance, pressing himself forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frong starts to whine as the Doctor sets a steady pace, but only sliding halfway in every time. When the boy beneath him tries to push back on his teasing cock, Thara presses a hand to Frong’s neck, pushing him into the Desk and holding him in place as he fucks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll take what I give you like a good boy. I’ve been patient so far, letting you take the reins, but now you’ll just have to wait until I deem you ready for all of my cock.” Thara states in a level tone, punching another moan out of Frong as he gives him the mercy of one forceful slam all the way in, before he returns to shallow thrusts. “Do you think you can come into my office, spew all your thoughts at me, trying to break my professionalism and think I was going to fully submit? No, I’ll have you begging for me to wreck you. Hm, but that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to have complete power over you. Supplying me with images of yourself gagged and bound, completely at my mercy. We’ll have to save that for next time, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor starts to thrust faster, pushing slightly further in ever so often, leaving Frong whining and whimpering for just a little more pressure. “Doctor Thara, pleeeaase.. I swear I’ll be good, please just fuck me harder, I need all of your cock filling me up..” Frong whines “...daddy..” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thara slams into him, plastering himself over Frong’s back, bringing his mouth to the boy’s ear. “What did you just call me?” he asks, trailing kisses down Frong’s ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. “..n-nothing, I didn’t say anything.” Frong stutters out, trying to squirm under Thara’s firm hold. “Sure you didn’t. Say it again for me.” Thara purrs into the boy’s ear, grinding his filly sheathed cock in Frong’s ass. The boy hesitates, before muttering “..daddy..” again. Earning him another harder thrust. Thara grunts, “I’m not sure I heard you that time either, you’re going to have to say it louder, baby.” Thara moves his hips in small circular motions, the pressure almost ghosting over Frong’s prostate, goading him into saying the words the Doctor wants to hear. “Hnng, Daddddyyyyy..” he moans out loud. Thara lifts himself off Frong’s back where he had caged him in. Keeping one hand remaining on his neck, restrained on the desk, while he rests the other on the boy’s hip as he starts to fuck into Frong at a brutal pace. Slamming his prostate every few thrust, making Frong scream out. “Fuck, look at you like this, bent before me, taking my cock so well. We’ll have to see exactly how well your mouth takes it next time you come for </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And your thoughts can tell me how full and stretched you are, with your mouth around my cock, begging me to come down your throat. Fuck, I want to see you. I’m gonna turn you around again.” Thara pulls out, and flips Frong over, so he’s resting against the desk, lifting him up and hooking his legs around the Doctor’s waist, to anchor him as he guides his cock back in. Meeting Frong’s gaze as he does, watching his face contort with pleasure, his head falling back as Thara slowly bottoms out. Frong trying to hold himself up on the desk with one hand as he wraps the other around the Doctor’s shoulder. They stay like that for a couple of thrusts before the Doctor lowers the younger boy down to lie completely on the desk, lifting his legs over Thara’s shoulders. He leans forward, so Frong’s legs are almost touching his chest as he fucks into him, placing one hand in his hair, the other ghosting over his throat, ready to apply pressure if he gets too loud. Thara grunts as he keeps slamming into him at a brutal pace, Frong whimpering at the feeling of the Doctor’s cock hitting his prostate every other thrust. “Baby, oh god, I’m gonna come, say it again.” Thara pants out. “...Daddy..” Frong whines as he clenches around Thara’s cock. He lets out a moan, tugging the boy’s hair as he slams back in, burying himself as deep as he can go. Spilling his cum inside the condom. He takes a minute to collect himself, before pulling out and slipping off the condom to dispose of in the bin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frong, still thoroughly debauched, splayed on the table, still hard. The Doctor returns to give him a once over. “Oh no, this won’t do, will it? You’ve been such a good boy, you deserve to come.” Thara kneels before him, sucking Frong’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobs up and down, pushing his legs apart as he snakes two fingers over Frong’s wet hole, sliding them in easily. The Doctor lets go of Frong’s cock with a loud pop, “As much as I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to drag this out, because your moans are like music to my ears, I have other patients today and only so much sound can stay within the confines of these walls so you’re going to have to find a way to gag yourself while I suck every last drop of cum from your cock while I finger fuck your tight little hole baby.” Thara smirks, as he states that fact, already pushing his fingers all the way into Frong in search of his prostate before he can find something to gag himself with. Thara returns his attention to Frong’s cock, wrapping his lips around it, sucking right down to the base, trying to match the pace he fucks his fingers into the boy’s hole. So overcome with sensation, all Frong can do is shove his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming out as the Doctor found that sweet spot to press, massaging it relentlessly as he sucks his cock. “Mmm, P’Thara.. I’m gonna, I--hnnnnnngg.. I’m gonna come..” Frong whined, squirming a little as Thara kept pushing at the ball of nerves, urging Frong to cum down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frong bit down hard on his fist, trying his hardest not to scream out as he could feel his cock hit the back of Thara’s throat, pushing him over the edge, trying to pull back, but Thara pinned him there, just taking it all. Slowly easing off his cock, Thara presses kisses along Frong’s thighs, up his hips along his stomach, making his way up Frong’s body, until he reaches his face. He pecks a soft, quick kiss to his lips before bending down to find the boy’s clothes. Carefully and methodically, Thara redresses him, sliding his boxers and trousers back up his legs gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frong’s seems oddly quiet of thought, just a low hum floating from Frong’s head to Thara’s, too blissed out to have any concrete thoughts after reduced to a puddle on the Doctor’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Thara’s buttoning up the boy’s shirt, there’s a brief flash of an image.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft, tender but passionate kisses. Pressed against the desk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frong tries to look away, realising what the Doctor had just seen, but Thara presses a gentle hand to his jaw, forcing him to look at him. “So you’d like some kisses, baby? I guess I have a few more minutes to spare for kissing you.” Thara leans in, starting off with a press of lips, before deeping it as he wraps a hand around Frong’s hips. His other hand resting on the boy’s neck. They stay kissing like that for a few minutes, until They're grounded back in reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara pulls away, sighing. “I really need to get back to work now, though. I have other patients to see later. I will see you again, no doubt.” Guiding Frong to the door, one hand ghosting over the small of his back. He pushes the handle, pulling it open. He turns his head to glance at Frong, closing it again. Pushing him up against it. “You fucker, you never locked the door, did you? Oh baby you’re so full of surprises..” Thara laughs, as Frong replies with a cheeky upturn of his lips. The Doctor leans further into his space, whispering against the shell of his ear, “I guess we’ll just have to spend more time exploring them all..” and then moves them off the door, to let Frong exit. “Until next time..” Thara states, guiding Frong out the door, before closing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks back to his desk. Straightening everything out, trying to restore it to its previous unfucked state, when he comes across a post-it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe next time we can do it somewhere I don’t have to hold back the noise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or not, I can go anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Frong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thara will definitely be saving that for later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so, as I've stated before, Thara F U C K S. </p>
<p>and that's on that.</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed the fic! </p>
<p>you can find me on tumblr @ - craveforthegrave</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>